1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for fitting multi-terminal electrical connectors to each other with a low inserting force through the use of a rotary shaft which is pushed into the connectors and pulled out therefrom.
2. Prior art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional mechanism which was disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Hei. 4-10977 and is for fitting the male connector 26 and female connector 31 of a multi-terminal electrical connector to each other by a low inserting force. The mechanism includes a rotary shaft 28 having a spiral cam groove 27 and a handle 33 conjoined to the body of the shaft, a securing pin 29, a washer 30, and an engagement projection 32 provided in the female connector 31 so as to be engaged in the groove. To fit the connectors 26 and 31 to each other, the rotary shaft 28 is rotatably put into the male connector and rotatably supported with the pin 29 and the washer 30, and the handle 33 is then turned.
Another conventional mechanism which was disclosed the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Sho. 60-875 and is for fitting the male connector and female connector to each other includes a bolt extending through one of the connectors, and a nut secured to the other of the connectors. To fit the connectors to each other, the bolt is engaged in the nut.
FIG. 8 shows yet another conventional mechanism which was disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Sho 52-133993 and is for fitting the male connector 34 and female connector 36 of an electrical connector to each other. The mechanism includes none of a rotary shaft and a bolt, but includes a lever 35 provided on the side of the male connector 34, and an engagement pin 37 provided on the female connector 36. To fit the connectors 34 and 36 to each other, the lever 35 is engaged with the pin 37 to apply a leverage action to the connectors.
However, as for each of the conventional mechanisms, the low-force fitting means such as the rotary shaft 28, the bolt and the lever 35 is integrally provided with the electrical connector. For that reason, the size and weight of the connector are increased. This is a problem.